


Yours

by sadie2504 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadie2504
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Steve, sex.<br/>(There's not much more than that in this one-shot, to be honest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first attempt with this pairing; since I watched AOU I haven't been able to get them out of my head, so I kind of physically needed to write this, haha
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

“I have always loved your hair like this, a little bit longer”, said Thor with a little smile and caressing Steve’s hair carefully. Steve smirked and leant into the touch, “well, you evidently love long hair” he said, and Thor chuckled; “Well, yes. But in you, this good boy, side-parted combed hair style… I find it very sexy”, he said with a little smile and his characteristic intense gaze, his big fingers now caressing Steve’s cheek, causing him to shiver slightly with his words and his touch. He still didn’t get used to being in a relationship with Thor, it still sometimes felt like a beautiful fantasy; he mostly focused on enjoying every moment with him fully, but with a constant little fear that he would wake up any second.

 

“Thank you”, said Steve, swallowing a bit heavily and his cheeks getting warm. He always managed to make him blush. Thor noticed it and chuckled with tenderness, taking him by the waist and pulling him close, “come here”, he almost whispered, and Steve gasped with surprise and chuckled too, smiling into Thor’s lips. He immediately moved his hands along his boyfriend’s arms and grasped his hair softly, running his fingers through it and caressing his scalp with his fingertips delicately, causing Thor to moan softly into the kiss. “If I ever tried to explain how sexy I find your hair… I don’t think I’d ever find enough words”, said Steve after pulling away from their kiss to get some air. “You do?” asked Thor with a raised eyebrow and a little smile, pulling Steve closer and lowering his hand in the way, placing it on his hip; “oh, yeah”, said Steve, responding the smile and running his hands along the sides of Thor’s head, combing his hair backwards with his fingers. 

 

He stood on his tiptoes and pulled him close for a chaste kiss, which was followed by a non-so-chaste lick of Thor’s lower lip. He heard him moan softly again and felt his hands squeezing his sides, so he smiled charmingly at him and said a bit quietly against his mouth, “come on baby, put on that cape and take me to bed”. It was a joke they had, using their superhero identities to tease about sex, but he knew the whole crime fighting thing and all the muscles and uniforms and sweat turned Thor on to no end when they were in that mood –which also happened to Steve- so they did enjoy the teasing. Thor laughed and growled as he lifted Steve up easily, who wrapped his legs quickly around him and kissed his neck as Thor walked them to Steve’s room, which was the closest one. 

 

“Sorry”, said Thor softly right after throwing Steve on the bed and saw him bounce a little, but Steve chuckled and said “you know it takes more than a bed to hurt me” teasingly, and caught Thor’s smirk. His own smirking expression changed almost instantly as he saw his boyfriend taking his shirt off nonchalantly, a thing he’d seen him do a thousand times before, even when they weren’t dating, and it still made him squirm and blush terribly. He followed the hard lines of his chest and abs with a lustful stare, and Thor loved it when he looked at him like that. He placed his hands on the hem of his pants and ran his eyes all along Steven’s gorgeous figure, making him notice and blush a bit more, which caused Thor to chuckle again. He undid his own trousers while looking at him in the eye, getting intensely aroused only by acknowledging the stare of those bright blue eyes he loved so much; he felt desired, and it made his fingertips tingle to see Steve’s breathing hitch and how he bit his lip a bit when his pants and underwear hit the floor. “Mmm, I love you - said Steve hoarsely as Thor crawled up on top of him – and I don’t say it just because you’re hot”. “Good, because I was beginning to think so -said Thor jokingly before winking at him, then took Steve’s shirt off with a swift movement- and I love you too” he added from his spot on Steve’s thick neck. Steve’s wide smile turned into a moan once Thor licked his neck and rubbed against him. After taking his boyfriend’s pants and underwear off, Thor licked and bit all the way up along Steve’s long legs and stopped at his hipbones, feeling how Steve was shaking and panting a little with the electricity of Thor’s touch, expectant.

 

“You’re so beautiful”, said Thor looking up at him right before giving a sinfully slow lick to Steve’s cock, causing him to moan and buck his hips a little; he felt Steve’s hands curl on his shoulders and how they grasped a bit of his hair once he licked again, this time lingering on the tip, swirling his tongue and never removing his gaze from Steve’s darkened eyes. “You too, you a– ah, you’re fucking gorgeous” said Steve with his cheeks and chest a bit reddened and his breath hitched. Thor smiled charmingly and went up to kiss him, landing softly on his boyfriend’s body with a little roll of his hips which Steve felt and praised; “Thor, babe, please…” said Steve, and even if he knew what he meant, Thor asked, because he loved hearing it from him, “please what? What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked near his lips before licking his jaw and rolling his hips slowly again. “Aah… I want you, please, fuck me”, he said with that all-American accent that drove Thor crazy. Steve blushed at his words, thinking briefly how in his days he would have never even imagine being underneath a long-haired, bearded, naked and royal man – alien, actually- begging him to make love to him with those words. Still, he loved every second of it and couldn’t think of a better thing for somebody to aim for, anyway. 

 

“I love it when you talk like that” said Thor with a little chuckle and a bite to his shoulder; Steve smiled and asked, “how?” jerking his head to look down at Thor. “When you curse in bed, because you never curse”, answered Thor looking at him with a sexy smile. Steve bit his lip and rested his head on the pillow, still looking at his boyfriend’s eyes, “fuck me”, he said softly, his eyes filled with lust. He saw Thor’s eyes sparkle dangerously with that. “I thought you wanted me to wear the cape”, he said teasingly after a flustered moment, and Steve chuckled, “only if it happens to be right in the lube’s drawer because I’m not letting you go anywhere”, he said jokingly but still hotly, and ran his hands along Thor’s perfect torso once he stretched to take the lube out without moving much from his spot.

 

“I’m not planning on going anywhere, either”, said Thor as he opened the little bottle and took Steve’s hand to put the lube on his palm. Steve raised an eyebrow but understood quickly once Thor guided his boyfriend’s hand to his cock, moaning deeply once Steve wrapped his hand around it and slicked it up and down slowly, both of them enjoying the sensations. Thor squeezed a little more of lube now on his own fingers and moved his position to spread Steve’s legs, then searched for his entrance slowly. Steve squeezed Thor’s cock and squirmed underneath him once his finger was in, and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. After a minute, Steve was asking for more and a couple fingers became three very quickly; also, he had to stop jerking Thor off since he was making him get close, and now was running his hands along his muscular arms, squeezing his biceps and shoulders. “I– aah- cock, now”, was all Steve managed to say, and Thor nodded, panting. He positioned himself and Steve and pushed into him slowly, relishing on how tight he was and the moans he earned from Steve’s gorgeous mouth. “Yes, fuh- fuck” he said once he was completely inside, and Thor couldn’t really articulate so he just moaned into his boyfriend’s mouth and kissed his jaw and neck as he began moving his hips in a slow and steady rhythm. He heard and felt Steve’s moans and it always drove him crazy to see and hear him like that, to feel that beautiful, perfect body underneath him, loving how such a powerful man could seem to simply melt under his touch.

 

Steve could feel himself spreading his legs wider just to get more of that wonderful nearness, even if they really couldn’t be any more near than they already were, but he didn’t care, he wanted more of that dominant, mighty man, with those impossible muscles and arms and back, and more of that hair that was falling on the sides of his head, more of those lips, more of everything. Thor seemed to have read his mind, since he began thrusting faster and deeper, causing Steve to moan loudly, “yes, just like that baby, yes”, he said, panting, and Thor gave a longer thrust in response along with a deep groan, “yeah? Like this?” he asked sexily, moving Steve’s hips and hitting his sweet spot knowingly. Steve shouted and shuddered underneath him, “aah, yes, fuck –he said as he arched his back, and Thor thrust a bit less intensely or he’d come in a second – you’re so good, you don’t even know”, said Steve huskily, reaching for Thor’s face, kissing his jaw and moving to his ear to lick and bite at his earlobe. “I’m… mmm … I’m good because you’re good”, said Thor distractedly, rolling his hips slowly and deeply, and Steve moved to kiss his lips, “no babe, you’d –ah- you’d have to have to sleep with Nordic royalty to know what I’m talking about”, he managed to say with a little smile, and Thor chuckled and moaned, then said after a moment, “well… getting to sleep with an all-American super soldier who looks like this is the best that Nordic royalty could aim for, honestly”, he said slowly, concentrating in his pace and his words, and winked at the beautiful man underneath him. 

 

Steve’s heart melted a little and his cheeks blushed, and felt a big urge to kiss his man wildly; “I’m lucky you think that”, he said softly before licking his lips and opening his mouth to kiss him wetly and messily, moaning into his mouth as he felt Thor’s rhythm quicken again, rolling his hips in what Steve thought was the sexiest way anyone could do so. “And I’m lucky you’re so good at taking orders - and giving them, too”, whispered Thor huskily against Steve’s ear, pausing his growing rhythm with just one long, slow thrust, then continued with the fast pace, and the whole thing was too much for Steve; “aren't you, Captain?” added Thor with a raised eyebrow, his look and tone playful and sexy and Steve felt his toes curling in anticipation, “yes, fuck yes”, answered Steve, not able to talk more but quickly reliving in his mind a few intense, hot memories of him and Thor enjoying the benefits and kinks of him being the best soldier out there. 

 

“I’m… I’m yours, please have me, give me all”, said Steve, conscious he didn’t make much sense but hoping Thor understood, and of course he did; “I’m yours too” he said biting Steve’s lower lip and pulling at it, his thrusts deeper and longer, getting close to the end; “I love you, Steve, you’re – mmm – you’re gorgeous” he almost mumbled; Steve moaned and felt the burn in his lower stomach starting to spread, “you’re…perfect… I’m –aah, Thor- m’coming” he moaned closing his eyes, his face twisting in pleasure, and Thor came in that exact moment without needing to see, feel or hear anything else other than that face and voice moaning his name like that, and that beautiful body clenching around him.

 

After a couple minutes of exhausted silence and tender caresses, Thor took Steve’s waist and flipped places with him, placing him on top. Steve chuckled with a little gasp but immediately rested his head on his boyfriend’s broad chest, their bodies melting together deliciously. “That was amazing, I love you”, said Steve lazily, caressing Thor’s bicep with his fingertips. “You are amazing”, answered Thor sleepily, and Steve smiled as he could feel his breath slow down along with Thor’s, and fell asleep with his last memory being a warm, heavy hand resting on his back, and how he smiled by feeling as protected as can be, having his own superhero just for himself.


End file.
